


第三者

by yaoyaoyi



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaoyi/pseuds/yaoyaoyi





	第三者

“原来你是这样想的，原来在你看来，我们的恋爱就是你一个人在委曲求全。”

陆北尧语气生硬：“反正热脸贴冷屁股的事情我也没少干。”

戚析听了只觉得好笑，“那我问你，你今天开房是什么意思？”

陆北尧的小心思昭然若揭，如果没有吵架，戚析此刻应该在纠结怎么拒绝和陆北尧开房这件事，但现在他更关心的是陆北尧对这份感情的态度。

陆北尧被戳中心事，支支吾吾说不出来，戚析替他说了：“你觉得我不喜欢你，上了大学到了新环境一定会喜欢上别人，所以你想趁着我现在还没改变心意，先和我上床，你觉得上了床我就是你的人了，我就不可能再和别人好，是吗？”

陆北尧目光阴鸷，透着寒气。

“你真幼稚，”戚析颓然地笑了笑：“上床有什么大不了的，现在一夜情的人多的是，更别说两个男的，陆北尧，我会不会和你上床跟会不会喜欢上别人，这是两码事，没有前因后果的关系。”

幼稚，陆北尧听到这两个字，心像被针扎了一下，尖锐又短促，“我也觉得自己挺幼稚的。”

“我以前喜欢的都是女孩，真的，都是女孩，我从来没想过我会喜欢上一个同性，你是第一个，也是唯一一个，从正式在一起的那天起，我就跟自己说，我要让你开开心心的，让你绝对不会为当初的选择后悔。咱俩从认识到现在，也两年多了，以后的事情我不多想像，没什么用，就拿这阵子来说吧，我觉得自己没做到，你不开心，我也不知道怎么让你开心，你高兴不高兴都是一个样子，有我没我也是一个样子。”

戚析气的眼圈涨红，他低着头不让陆北尧看见。

换作平时，陆北尧不可能说这样绝情的话，可不知道为什么，今天就想着一股脑地都说出来：“与其这样，我还不如放你走，戚析，也许你当初的选择是错的。”

楼道里相拥的少年，给彼此的承诺还停在心头微烫，裂隙就接踵而至，戚析以前听人说爱太深最后会成为伤害，他只觉得矫情，现在他的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落在牛仔裤上，洇出一片深蓝，这才明白，有些话只有经历过才会懂。

“陆北尧，你这个傻子，你什么都不知道！”他低吼道。

陆北尧看到戚析在掉眼泪，强忍着不让自己落泪，他在戚析面前一向都没什么原则，戚析指东他不敢往西，他都快忘了，他之前只是好歹也是市一中人人皆知的尧哥，遇到个戚析便魔怔了，总是忍不住想往他身边凑。

喜欢戚析的人很多，喜欢陆北尧的人也很多，他们好像根本不是最合适彼此的人。

陆北尧觉得随着相处愈久，有些弊病才开始显现，首先，他俩没有共同话题，戚析喜欢的那些东西都太深奥，于陆北尧而言更是天书，他考个大学还磕磕碰碰的，哪里能跟上戚析的步子，还有戚析在想些什么陆北尧也琢磨不透，反过来，戚析对陆北尧喜欢的东西也没兴趣……

“我听别人说，一段长期稳固的关系背后，一定是一个人在另一个人的生命里有他不可取代的意义和价值，但我在你的身上感觉不到意义，戚析，我觉得我可有可无。”

“所以呢？”戚析止住陆北尧的滔滔不绝，“跟我谈恋爱，让你感觉到自卑了，所以你厌倦了想分手，不就是这个意思吗？”

陆北尧叹了口气，不知道他和戚析的对什么时候能在同一个频率上。

他站起来，从包里拿出一个黑色的小方盒，递到戚析面前，“给你买的礼物，本来想到酒店房间然后交给你的，一个情侣项链，不喜欢也没关系，反正在你手里随你处置，今天就先这样吧，我送你回去。”

戚析悲从中来，拿起那个小方盒端视了一番，只觉得好笑，这算是分手礼物吗？

他把盒子扔到陆北尧身上，陆北尧没料到戚析发这么大火，也没接的住，盒子从陆北尧身上滑下来，沿着他的腿摔在地上，盖子都开了，里面的男士项链暴露出来。

两个人都愣住了。

陆北尧俯下身把盒子捡起来盖好，重新放回桌上，就放在自己面前的桌上，没有递到戚析那边，他默不作声地拍了拍盒子上的灰，然后拿起手机和包起身离开。

戚析低眉耷脸地坐在对面，陆北尧也不管了，什么话都没说就离开了座位，走出餐厅。

戚析慢慢地缩起身子，把自己困在臂膀之间，无声地痛哭，明明有好多话想说，可面对着陆北尧的咄咄逼人，他竟然一句说不出来。

陆北尧向来无赖，从不会一本正经地说话，今天能和他坦诚一大堆，估计是心里真的受伤了。戚析也难过，陆北尧竟然想分手，戚析从来都没有想过这两个字。

他明明很喜欢陆北尧的。

他记得高二有一次学校里排话剧，为了节目效果导演想找一个男生来反串演麦克白夫人，戚析是学校里公认的男生女相，所以戚析一下课就被话剧社的同学给围住了。

戚析不爱和别人交流，所以朋友很少，被一群人缠着也无人可呼救，摆手拒绝也没用，只能被逼得节节后退，半路不小心被桌子一绊，直愣愣地往下坐到了陆北尧的大腿上，戚析到底是个大男孩，往陆北尧腿上一坐，后臀抵着陆北尧的胯，重量并不小，他刚一坐下去，就听见陆北尧闷哼一声。

旁边人大声哄笑，戚析和陆北尧做了两个月的前后桌，除了收交作业没什么其他交集，此时当然不好意思，急忙要站起来，可陆北尧却揽着他的腰起身，把他推到自己身后，然后对着话剧社的人说：“他不想演，你们凭什么让他演？有病啊你们，再缠着他小心我收拾你们！”

陆北尧家境优越，身材又高大，在学校里算半个校霸，话还没说完，话剧社那群人都吓得噤了声。

戚析在他身后，觉得整个心脏都酥酥麻麻的。

后来戚析跟他道了谢，两个人才真正有了交往，只是戚析没想到陆北尧对他动了那种心思，戚析也纠结了好一阵子，最后还是选择顺从自己的心。

可陆北尧却说他的选择是错的。

陆北尧这个傻子，怎么能说出那样残忍的话呢？

戚析的眼泪止不住地从指缝中流出来，沿着手背流向臂弯，戚析很少哭，更没在公共场合这么失态过，他正准备收拾心情离开的时候，小臂上突然传来轻柔的触感。

戚析放下手，看到陆北尧蹲在他面前，认认真真地给他拿纸巾给他轻轻地擦拭小臂上的泪迹。

戚析顶着一双兔子眼，抽着鼻子，呆愣愣地看他。

陆北尧又拿了一张面纸，覆上去给他把鼻涕擤干净，“这么多人看着呢，羞不羞？”

“你回来做什么？”戚析的话尾还带了点破碎的哭腔，听得陆北尧心里生疼。

“我想了想还是不甘心，”陆北尧摸了摸戚析的头发，“也许我不是最适合你的人，但我一定是最喜欢你的人，这两年我为你付出多少，你也知道，我不能就这么放过你。”

爱是互不放过的，戚析也不想放过他。

“我喜欢你，比你想象的还要多。”一模一样的话，戚析说了第二遍，“你怎么总是不相信呢？你要我怎么做才能相信呢？”

“析析……”

“我不会撒娇，不喜欢腻在一起，也不习惯和别人分享心事，但这不代表我不喜欢你，如果你认为我不会谈恋爱，我承认，但我以为我有大把的时间可以慢慢改。”

陆北尧神色怔忪，戚析的表白在他心里逐渐幻化成那夜的景象，戚析其实并不吝啬他的喜欢，只是不挂在嘴边罢了。他双手握住戚析的手，捧到唇边亲了一口，“嗯，我们还有大把的时间慢慢来。”

少年所有的幼稚、冲动、不安，都随着时间慢慢来。

周围人越来越多，有人经过时回偷偷望向这里奇怪的一幕，两个过分亲昵的男孩。

戚析后知后觉地羞臊起来，别过脸抹眼泪。

“析析，我们出去走走。”陆北尧起身把戚析拉了出去，戚析临走时不忘把项链盒抱在怀里。

出了餐厅，还好已近天黑，半暗的暮光没有刺痛戚析红肿的双眼，陆北尧搓热掌心，给他揉了揉眼睛。

“去哪儿？”戚析问。

“往你家走吧，到你家也差不多九点了。”

陆北尧牵着戚析往前走，戚析却站在原地不动，陆北尧疑惑地回头望他，“怎么了？”

戚析不说话，拿出手机，指尖点了好几下屏幕，像是在打字，陆北尧静静地等他打完字，问他：“你妈又催了？”

戚析只定定地看着他，闭口不说，陆北尧被他看得头皮发麻，“怎……怎么了？”

戚析把手机举到陆北尧面前，陆北尧看到微信页面上有一个绿色框，上面写着：妈妈，今晚我在同学家住，就不回去了。

陆北尧的眼睛瞬间睁大。

戚析从陆北尧的裤兜里掏出一张卡，那是一张艾宾斯大酒店的房卡，陆北尧放在裤子口袋里，戚析早就注意到了。

“这么贵的酒店，别浪费了。”戚析拿着房卡，边说边转身往反方向走，话语间淡然自若，但急而乱的步子泄露了他的紧张。

戚析都走出去几十米了，陆北尧才反应过来，连忙小跑着追上去。

房间的布置富丽奢华，水晶吊灯亮得晃眼睛，戚析站在门口，看到那张铺天盖地的大床，才意识到自己的初夜即将交代在这里。

陆北尧从后面抱着他，细细密密地吻他的后颈，一直吻到他的肩胛骨，戚析觉得身子热快要到爆炸，推开他躲进浴室，陆北尧觍着脸要和他一起洗，戚析吓得赶紧把浴室反锁起来，陆北尧才罢休。

戚析湿漉漉地从浴室出来，陆北尧连忙递上给他买的内裤，“给你准备好了。”

戚析臊红着脸，回浴室把内裤穿上。

陆北尧不让戚析穿酒店提供的浴袍，说不干净，戚析只好下半身裹着浴巾疾步走到床上，把自己塞进被子里。

偌大的床上鼓起一个小包，像一根羽毛挠着陆北尧的心，他进浴室三下五除二洗了个澡，浑身散发着水汽，裹了个浴巾就走了出去。

他走到床边，戚析把自己蒙在被子里装睡，陆北尧稍微拽开了一点被子，看到戚析像一只熟透了的小虾米缩在里面，他钻进去从后面搂住戚析，戚析忍不住哆嗦了一下。

他们俩都紧张，陆北尧是紧张里带着兴奋，而戚析是紧张里带着害怕。

“析析……”陆北尧咬着戚析的耳垂喊他的名字。

戚析有些发怵，此时的陆北尧无异于一只野兽，还是一只发情的野兽。

“要不，要不我帮你解决一下，”戚析解开陆北尧腰上的浴巾，手背触到陆北尧轮廓分明的腹肌，像是被烫到了一样顿了顿，然后又哆嗦着往陆北尧浴巾里探。

陆北尧在浴室里先撸过一回，所以现在只是半硬，戚析握在根部，轻轻地揉搓，陆北尧哪里想到还有这个待遇，刚刚还有些疲惫的小兄弟立马精神了，硬挺地立在戚析掌心，戚析把脸埋在陆北尧胸前，想着他手都酸了，陆北尧怎么还不射啊。

陆北尧知道戚析害羞，也不去看他的脸，只把他翻到身下，戚析吓了一跳，连忙松开手，陆北尧双腿分跨在戚析两边，下身自然送到了戚析腿间。

戚析慌的要死，可偏偏陆北尧还夹着他的腿不让他动，两个人的下身抵在一起，戚析觉得自己大概在劫难逃了。

“析析，光用手有点没诚意啊。”

戚析咬着嘴唇，半边脸埋在枕头里，陆北尧一路摸下去，摸到戚析后腰，还想往里伸，戚析嘤咛出声，“不要……不要……陆北尧。”

“不要什么？”陆北尧恶劣起来。

“我害怕，唔，我害怕。”

“那……”陆北尧俯下身，亲了戚析一口，“我该停下吗？”

戚析眼巴巴地看着他，陆北尧又问：“我该停下吗？”

客厅的壁钟滴滴答答响着，陆北尧身上的热气往戚析脸上蒸腾，肌肤紧紧贴在一起，他长到这么大，还没跟谁靠这么近过。

陆北尧真是他生命里最大的例外。

“算了。”他环着陆北尧的脖子，把他揽到自己胸口，陆北尧的粗长本来就顶在他的穴口，戚析这么一抱，龟头都顺势挤进去一半，下身传来撕裂一样的疼痛，戚析瞬间抓住陆北尧的胳膊，他忍不住抱怨：“就、就这么进去啊？我会疼死的。”

“哦哦我忘了，宝贝对不起，还有个润滑剂没涂。”

陆北尧从枕头下面把事先买好的润滑剂取出来，倒在手上捂热了，然后抹在戚析紧致的穴口上，仔细地打圈按摩，时而的抽插戚析也能慢慢忍受了，揪着枕头呜呜呀呀地哼。

好不容易扩张好，陆北尧把戚析的腿架在腰上，提枪上阵，进去的一瞬间戚析疼得眼泪都出来了，两只手胡乱捶捣陆北尧的胸口，让他慢一些，陆北尧食髓知味，哪里停的下来，稍微退出来一点就又撞了进去。

戚析跟着他前后晃荡，嘴里的呻吟支离破碎，觉得自己的五脏六腑都被顶错位了。

“嗯……嗯……呜呜……”

陆北尧撑着身子看两人交合的地方，戚析身下那媚红的穴肉随着自己阴茎的进出反复翻绞，衬得小腹上的肌肤光滑雪白，陆北尧低头含住戚析胸前的小红点，嘬嘬出声，戚析喘得更厉害了。

戚析像一尾搁浅在岸的鱼，动弹不了，只会焦灼地张着嘴呼吸。

陆北尧到达极点的时候，整个肌肉都绷紧了，戚析攀在他胸前，陆北尧顶到最深处，戚析都用小穴夹紧，乖巧地等陆北尧射出来，陆北尧自然大方得很。

等两人厮混结束，已经快到半夜。

戚析躺在陆北尧怀里休息，陆北尧就上下其手地在他身上乱摸，戚析也懒得生气了，出神地望着窗外。

“析析，你舒服吗？”

戚析睨了他一眼，不回答。

“不说话我就当你默认了啊，”陆北尧把他塞进怀里，“我就知道我实践能力特强。”

戚析挣不脱，抻着陆北尧的胳膊道：“一边儿去，我哪里知道什么是舒服，什么是不舒服，我又没得比较。”

陆北尧的手劲立马变大，把戚析翻了个身，面朝下压在床头，狠狠地戳了进去。

戚析再次醒过来的时候，已经是第二天的中午了，天光大亮，穿过窗帘缝洒在床被上，陆北尧不知道去哪里了，不在旁边。

他刚要起身，下身跟被拆卸过一样，怎么都动不了，戚析在床上辗转了几番，总觉得哪里不对劲。

一摸脖子，兀然摸到一根细绳，戚析低头一看，才发现是陆北尧送他的那个项链，男生的款式，简洁又清爽，戚析以前从不爱戴这些东西，这次却不想摘下来。


End file.
